


Halone's Chosen

by Emira



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emira/pseuds/Emira
Summary: Very AU story of a Miqo'te chosen at birth by Halone and her adventures with the WoL.





	1. Coming to Gridania

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this story will contain sex eventually. OC characters are based on mine and my hubby's ig characters.

      This story does not begin and the true beginning, for that would take far too long and reveal too much, too soon. It does instead begin from a dream, or rather a vision as a young Miqo'te slept peacefully in the back of a wagon that carried her to her new home.

 

 

      The trip from the southern area of Central Coerthas to Gridania was long enough that the young Keeper of the Moon fell asleep and began to dream. The same dream she'd been having since she reached adulthood a year past and the one that had finally forced her to leave her home, and her family behind and seek out it's meaning. She would have much preferred to go back to dreaming of the goddess Halone, the Fury, but it seemed the planet itself had a more important fate in mind for her.  
      In her new dream she stood clad in strange armor facing a masked opponent clad in a black robe. A voice, quiet, yet insistent called to her to "Hear, Feel, and Think," though about what, the voice remains mysteriously silent. Having no time to consider such things as her masked opponent prepares to attack, the Miqo'te pulls a weapon, a spear, from it's place on her back and prepares to defend herself. At the last moment, a light blinds her and the dream ends.

      Emira woke with a start, her heart still hammering in her chest and a cold sweat drying on her forehead. Across from her, a grizzled, older Hyur male of Midlander descent gave her a concerned look. "Are ye alright there lass? Ye looked to be having a nightmare, thrashing about in yer sleep and sweating buckets besides."  
      Emira blushed lightly, her cheeks turning a pale purple as she nodded. The elder Hyur nodded, smiling before taking a long pull off of his wine bottle. He was dressed in the simple garb of a merchant, several crates, bags, and rolls of fabric sitting close by further confirming this. The only other passengers were a pair of Wildwood Elezen children sitting at the front of the carriage, content to remain silent and mind their own business. They were dressed identically, as twins often are, and in such finery as to make it obvious they came from a wealthy family. This made them look quite out of place in such a setting, and Emira was more than a bit curious about what kind of parent would let such young children travel on their own in such dangerous times as these.  
      Shaking away such curiosities, she turned and gazed out the rear of the carriage instead, admiring the lush forest around them. The Hyur's voice broke the silence after a bit and her gaze once more focused on him. "Well now, seeing as you're awake, why don't you keep me company? We got a ways to go yet and the young'ens ain't much for conversation." Glancing at them once more, she could certainly believe they'd consider themselves above speaking to a common merchant. Such was her own experience with the lighter skinned Wildwood Elezen as well. They tended to look down on everyone, and not just because of their height.  
      The merchant seemed a decent enough fellow, and it would do her good to get to know more people now, so she nodded in agreement. His grin broadened as he introduced himself. "Name's Bremondt. By the look of ye, I'm gonna wager yer an adventurer." A sharp nod of her head confirmed his suspicion. Before their conversation could go any further however it was interrupted by a pair of strange flying creatures.  
      "Feeling better, kupo," the larger of the two asked, surprising the Miqo'te. She nodded, noting Bremondt either didn't notice them, or was quite accustomed to seeing them. The creature spun in the air, making a soft noise of what she hoped was happiness. "Ah ha! You CAN see us. I had a feeling you could," Emira's ears perked curiously at this admission. "We're Moogles. We live in this wood. Normal folks can't see or hear us, which makes you...special, kupo!"  
      She had grown up all her life hearing that, though it wasn't always said as a compliment. Reading the creatures body language though told her that in this case it was. "And seeing as how you're special, maybe you can tell us something. The woods have been restless of late. Lots of strange things happening. Have you chanced to witness anything suspicious, kupo?" As she had only just arrived, Emira shook her head in the negative.  
      The Moogles looked crestfallen but for a moment, the larger spinning in the air while the smaller flew into the carriage. "But of course you haven't. You've only just arrived yourself. Well, there's nothing for it then, we'll just have to keep looking ourselves. Nice to meet you, kupo." With that, they flew away, disappearing in the distance. Emira returned her attention to Bremondt, who was none the wiser for the interuption.  
      "Gridania's still a ways off, if you're wonderin. So, what brought you to the adventurin life?" Such a complicated question. If she told him that it was her nightmare, he might think her mad. She considered her answer carefully for several minutes before simply stating, "I want power." He in turn considered her answer, nodding. "Power? As in the power to do good? Like protectin the weak, fightin for what's right an all that?"  
      The Miqo'te nodded, the corner of her lips pulling into a slight smile. "Aye, I thought that's what you meant. Well, adventurers do get up to a lot of fighting, that's for sure. You'll never be short of a chance to polish your warcraft in the adventurin' business." Leaning back, Emira relaxed a bit, all but forgetting the nightmare. "Now then, when you arrive in town, you'd best get enrolled at the Adventurer's Guild. They'll set you on the right path. You're also gonna want to join one of the specialized guilds as well, which from the looks of it, you're gonna fit right in at the Lancer's Guild."  
      Bremondt paused, leaning back himself and relaxing before he continued to speak. He let out a frustrated sigh at finding his wine bottle empty, though he shook it off quickly enough. "Just remember though, there's more important things that fortune and glory...such as breathin. Ain't no profit in bein dead, an that's a fact." Emira nodded in agreement, having long ago learned when to make a hasty retreat against overwhelming odds, or in most cases, not wanting to be seen by an Ishgardian or Ixal patrol.  
      "Halt! Go no further," a gruff voice interrupted, causing the carriage to jerk to a halt. Emira hoped that they were not about to be accosted by bandits, though learned soon enough it was much worse than that. "What's this then," Bremondt asked, leaning back to look ahead of the carriage. Doing this, he nearly had his head removed from his shoulders as a massive Ixali arrow flew into the carriage and struck the wood between their feet. Emira jerked her feet up, hissing in surprise, her blue fur standing on end. "What's going on," the carriage driver asked at roughly the same moment, doing what he could to keep his agitated birds under control.  
      "A skirmish has broken out up ahead with the Ixal. For your own safety, you must remain here until..." The arrival of the arrow cut the Wood Wailer's words short. Stepping away from the carriage, he waved the driver on. "Bloody hells! We'll stall them here! Try to break clear!" The driver nor his birds needed any further encouragement. Snapping the reigns, he set the birds to a run. The carriage bounced roughly several times before settling into a better rhythm.  
      Bremondt reached down and yanked the arrow from where it was lodged in the wood and looked it over a moment. Emira shook her head, having seen far too many of them in her young life already. "That was too bleedin close. Nice of the Ixal to send us a welcoming party though." Emira shook her head, "next time they should bring cake." The Hyur's mouth twitched up in a smile before he busted out laughing at her jest.  
      "Jokin aside, this won't be the last time you meet those feathered fiends, so just you take care all right?" Bremondt stated kindly, his eyes still shining with amusement. "Wasn't the first time I've met them either. My clan is well versed in warring with the Ixal in Central Coerthat over territory." The Hyur arched one eyebrow, making a humming noise as she piqued his curiosity. He was however polite enough not to further question her at the moment.  
      "By the by, is this your first trip to Gridania," he asked by way of changing the subject. Emira nodded the affirmative, further delighting the man. "It is!? Well then, let this journeyed itenerent tell you the ins and outs of your destination. The city of Gridania lies slap bang in the middle of the Black Shroud. The biggest, lushest forest in all of Eorzea." This, Emira already knew of course having grown up just across the border in Coerthas.  
      "Though it ain't near as lush as it used to be. Not since the Calamity laid half of it to waste." Emira nodded, an odd feeling suddenly gripping her. Some of her memories were fuzzy where her past was concerned. Sometimes she could remember Coerthas before the Calamity, yet other times that seemed wrong, like she was not really remembering it herself, but through what others had told her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she returned to listening to Bremondt.  
      "The destruction prompted a whole new herd of nasties to move in, and gave the Ixal un-needed encouragement. Birdmen raids've become a daily occurance." Emira nodded, remembering the increase in conflicts against her clan becoming more and more frequent as well. As she thought on this, the Hyur once more leaned back to look ahead of the carriage. "Ah! At long last," he said as the carriage slowed and now even she could see Gridania coming into view. "Behold, Gridania, the forest nation blessed by the elementals."  
      It was certainly beautiful, and green, compared to the cold, harsh, snowy climes of Coerthas. The Miqo'te was nearly overwhelmed by the new sights, sounds and most of all smells. The carriage slowed, turned and stopped before a brightly painted gate. Emira hopped out eagerly, stumbling a few steps before getting her land legs once more. She heard the gate guards chuckle softly at her missteps, though she ignored them despite blushing.  
      "An here's where we part ways lass. I'm off to the markets to deliver my goods and then it's back on the road for me." Bremondt's voice distracted her from her embarrassment and she turned to him. He pulled something from his pocket and handed it to her. She was surprised to find it was a ring. "Here, I want you to have this, by way of thanks for keeping me company." Emira nodded, looking the ring over before slipping it on. It was a bit large, but that could be easily fixed later.  
      "Hey, you never did tell me your name, did you? Well, here's an idea. Become the kind of storied personage I can brag about havin met, an I'll consider us square." Even though she wasn't sure she could keep such a promise, she nodded as she turned, jogging toward the gate. She turned one final time to wave goodbye before heading inside the city.


	2. A Not so Warm Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual disclaimer applies. I don't own any of the SE characters, only my own OC and my hubby's OC.

Emira had only just entered the gate, weaving between those coming and going when a stern voice called out to her. "You there, yes you!" She looked around, pointing to herself as the masked Wood Wailer approached. Normally she would have bolted, but as she would be seeing the guards of Gridania on a regular basis now, and she had done nothing wrong, she remained where she was.  
"Your face is not known to me. Newly come to the city no doubt." Emira nodded slowly, hoping he didn't try and throw her out simply for walking through the gate. "I am Bertennant, a Wood Wailer of Gridania." He told her as an introduction. The Miqo'te clenched her jaw before sighing over why Elezen had to have such hard to pronounce names. She briefly thought back to the first Elezen she'd ever met and how ridiculous his name had sounded to her.  
"It is my duty to protect our nation from her enemies while welcoming those who may yet prove her friends. Let us see which you are." He continued, causing the Miqo'te to take a step back at what sounded like a challenge. When he made no move to draw a weapon or otherwise attack her, she relaxed a bit even as he looked her up and down. Unlike most Miqo'te clans, hers wore fully covering leather armor or long robes to keep warm in the harsh Coerthan cold.  
"You look to be another green adventurer. Well, we cannot allow strangers like you to wander around unchecked and untested. Go make yourself known at the Carline Canopy. That is where the local Adventurer's Guild is located. Speak with Mother Miounned. She will take you in hand." At that, the Wood Wailer stepped aside and pointed up the hill. "My thanks," Emira called as she rushed by the tall Elezen and up the hill.

She slowed her pace, catching her breath as she walked inside. "Well, well, what have we here," a much friendlier voice caught her attention from across the room. "A wide eyed and wondering young adventurer come to put your name down at the guild I assume?" The woman asked as the Miqo'te wound her way across to the desk. "Actually...haven't you registered with us already? There's something strikingly familiar about you, but I can't for the life of my remember when or where we might have met." The same odd feeling of duality passed over Emira once more, and again she shook it off.  
Sighing, Miounne shook her head as Emira glanced down at the multitude of names already in the book. "Oh, I probably just have you confused with another adventurer. Dozens of you come through here every day after all. Now, where was I? Ah yes," she bowed as she continued. "Welcome. Miounne's my name, or Mother Miounnes as most call me, and the Carline Canopy is my place. As the head of the Adventurer's Guild in Gridania, I have the honor of providing guidance to the fledgeling heroes who pass though our gates. No matter your ambitions, the guild is here to help you attain them. In return, we expect you to fullfill your duties as an adventurer by assisting the people of Gridania. A fine deal, wouldn't you agree? To an outsider's eyes, all may seem well with our nation, but naught could be further from the truth. The people live in a state of constant apprehension. The Ixal, and various gangs of common bandits provide an unending supply of trouble. That trouble is compounded by the ever present Garlean Empire to the north. And that's to say nothing of the Calamity..."  
Emira was only half listening now, one ear constantly cocked toward Miounne while her gaze and other ear wandered over the rest of the room once more. "...Whatever else we've misremembered, none of us have forgotten the heroes who risked life and limb for the sake of the realm. And yet...whenever we try to say their names, the words die upon our lips. And whenever we try to call their faces to mind, we see naught but sillouettes amidst a blinding glare. Thus have these adventurers come to be known as the "Warriors of Light."  
This time the strange feeling was much stronger when Miounne mentioned the fabled heroes and Emira gave the woman her full attention once more. "Ahem...Pray do not feel daunted by the deeds of legends. We do not ask that you become another Warrior of Light, only that you do what you can to assist the people of Gridania. Great or small, every contribution counts. I trust you will play your part."  
Emira nodded, once more eager to get started in her new life. "You have my gratitude. All that's left then is to conclude the business of registration." Miounne handed her a pen, and after a moment, Emira scrawled her name, gender and race in the voluminous tome along with countless others. Returning the pen, Emira watched as Miounne scanned over her name, committing it to memory. "I do appreciate you not using an amusing alias. There is a special place in the seventh hell for those who do." The Miqo'te wrinkled her nose. She only had one alias she considered amusing enough to use that wasn't thrown at her like an insult, but she wasn't about to go giving that one out.  
"Look at what just arrived-another godsdamned adventurer..." Emira's eyes widened in shock before narrowing, though Miounne spoke up before she could and gave the young man a verbal reprimand he wouldn't soon forget. Looking only marginally humbled, the young Elezen made a somewhat backhanded apology before leaving with his patrol. The Miqo'te knew she honestly shouldn't be surprised at the treatement considering many of her kind were the very bandits that preyed on those who lived here. Her own clan was often accused of being poachers or worse in Coerthas, but had made a tenous truce with the Ishgardians there but recently.  
"Pay that outburst no mind. He only meant to...council you. Suspicious characters have been prowling the Twelveswood of late and the Wood Wailers feel they cannot afford to take any chances. As is often the way with folk who live in isolation, Gridanians are wont to mistrust things they do not well know, your good self included. Fear not however, given a catalog of exemplary deed and no more than a handful of years, the locals will surely warm to you."  
Emira blinked, easily brushing off the young man's brusqueness, but not so much the idea of needing to spend years just trying to gain a modicum of trust. She watched as Miounne bowed and once more welcomed her to Gridania.


	3. Path of the Lancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are really going to start deviating from the IG story now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Profanity Warning!! I use actual cuss words, not just the child friendly ones SE uses.  
> Also, I don't own FFXIV unfortunately.

Ch. 3  
Path of the Lancer

In order to help her learn her way around, Miounne gave Emira a few simple tasks to complete and a list of people to speak with. The Miqo'te also attuned herself to the cities aetherytes as she came upon them. Her first stop was the market, and her last was the Lancer's Guild. After signing up, she was directed inside to introduce herself to the guildmaster, Ywain.  
The guildmaster greeted her evenly, neither rude nor overly friendly, and asked her to perform a series of drills so he could take her measure. Having used a lance for as long as she could remember, she moved through the motions easily, impressing Ywain enough to mark her just above a complete Novice, but not quite at the Moderate level yet.  
He handed her a list of creatures she was to dispatch just outside the North gate as well as advising her to assist anyone else she may come across while she was out. Bowing, she set out, stopping only long enough to visit the markets for a gil bun to fill her now empty stomach.  
She did indeed find many others in need of help as she hunted her targets. It was just past nightfall when she finished, quite tired and once again in need of a meal. Travelling to the nearby Bentbranch, she settled down near a fire with a small group of fellow adventurers. Digging through her pack, she pulled out a few choice hunks of meat from her hunts and offered to share with the others. They gladly accepted, each offering something to the pot that hung over the fire.  
In the end, they had produced a thick, hearty stew that left them all feeling full and content. Despite feeling tired and more than a bit sleepy, Emira remained awake for several more hours enjoying the calmness the evening brought. She watched as those around her drifted off, some snoring quietly, others, not so much. Such sounds made the Miqo'te chuckle softly before she too at last settled in for the evening.

She woke slowly the next morning, discovering many of her fellow adventurers had already left to take care of their own tasks for the day. She bid farewell to Bentbranch and headed back to the city, stopping at the market once more to sell off some of her goods, and buy a quick breakfast.   
She entered the Lancer's guild hall soon after, greeting Jillian and taking time to speak to her. A hard thump from within halted their conversation, the two women moving to see what had caused the sudden commotion. As it turned out, a Duskwight had bested not one, but two of the senior students of the guild after challenging them.   
Emira at first watched from the doorway as the dark skinned Elezen then turned his spear on Ywain and challenged him. As expected, the Hyur was not one to take the bait and refused to be goaded. The Miqo'te now stepped into the room, distracting the would be agressor. He looked over his shoulder at her now, a smirk pulling up one corner of his mouth.   
Without warning he then turned his weapon on her, dashing the short distance to where she stood. Her body moved of it's own accord, removing her lance from where it hung at her back, deflecting the Duskwights weapon with one hand and using the other to place a small dagger against his throat. Such was the fighting style of her clan for those who used a lance.  
Several gasps were heard around the room and the Duskwight swallowed hard, the arrogant smirk all but gone from his lips. Turning her focus to Ywain, she saw him nod. Spinning back, she slid the dagger back into it's concealed sheath and disengaged her weapon from the Elezen's. Though he hid it well, her defense had shaken him. It had also impressed him, as Ywain had claimed her to be no more than a novice as he made his attack. Satisfied with his display, and needing to consider the new developments, the stranger left.

The guild returned to normal quickly, Emira reporting to Ywain that she had completed the tasks he'd asked of her. Quite impressed with her recent maneuver, he asked that she teach him and the other senior students as well so that it may be added to the guilds lessons. All too happy to do so, she spent the rest of the day going over the excercise as she herself had been taught.  
Though she had earned the right to make use of the inn at the Carline Canopy, Emira much preferred to sleep outdoors under the stars. Leaving the Lancer's guildhall well past dark, she made her way out of Blue Badger gate and walked along the quiet, well worn trail until she came to the river. She followed it for a ways until it branched off deeper into the forest. Continueing to follow the tributary until she found a suitable spot to bathe, the Miqo'te breathed deeply of the night time scents.

Thinking herself safe, Emira removed her armor and set it well away from the mud of the bank. Slipping naked into the deepest area of the small brook, the Miqo'te began bathing. The cool water barely came up past her knees, allowing her silent watcher quite the view. Foulques had followed her from the moment she left the city, curious as to what would bring her out here after dark. Her fight with him earlier had left him more than a little curious, the feeling only growing stronger as he watched her bathe and noticed the faintly glowing mark on her chest just above her cleavage.  
The Duskwight was also not immune to the simple allure of her nude form, licking his suddenly dry lips as he watched her turn and bend over to retrieve something from the water. The stone she suddenly hurled at his face hit it's mark, drawing blood between his eyes. “FUCK,” he yelled, clamping both hands over his face as he stumbled back from the force of being hit and the intense pain it caused.  
By the time he recovered, the female was on him, unphased by her own lack of clothing. “You bastard! You've been following me,” she snarled, balling up a fist with every intention to punch him. This he managed to catch, keeping one hand over his still bleeding face. “What the hell woman! You didn't have to throw a rock at me,” he snapped in response. “That small wound is the least you deserve for attacking me in the guildhall, stalking me, and now spying on me as I bathe, you pervert!” She now tried to punch him with her other hand, but he caught that one too and shoved her against the tree he'd been hiding behind.  
She considered screaming, something he too had considered as he warned her against doing so. “You're more likely to attract the Ixal...if we haven't already.” Knowing he was right, she continued growling at him instead, lip curled up to expose her small, but very sharp fangs. “Let me go,” she snarled, struggling in his grip. “No, you'll try to hit me again,” he replied, keeping his grip firm. “All right...but I warned you,” she sighed heavily before kneeing him hard.  
Though he dropped to his knees, he did not even loosen his grip on her wrists. His hair brushed against her stomach, tickling and causing her to blush. “Will you stop hurting me...I'm sorry I was watching you bathe,” he gasped, getting himself under control once more. “Then let...me...go,” she stated firmly. He raised his head and met her gaze as he very slowly let go of her wrists. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared down at him, but something about his expression sent a not unpleasant shiver down her spine.  
“Gah,” shaking her head in disgust and irritation at herself, she moved away from him, crossing the water and retrieving her armor. Foulques remained there even after she had gone, a smirk once again playing across his face. He had seen the minute change in her expression before she walked off, it was a look of curiosity.

With her night summarily ruined, Emira decided to return to the city and sleep at the inn after all. It took her several hours and a few cups of soothing tea to assist with this. Even then she was again plagued with nightmares, though not the same one she had been having recently. Now instead of facing a mysterious masked figure, she faced Foulques and she was nude.  
She woke in a less than cheery mood the next day, but decided to make the best of it as Ywain had told her he was ready to give her her next advancement test. After a hot meal, she headed to the guild, more than ready to work off a little steam as her thoughts had turned to the previous evening as she ate. Thankfully she was able to mask her ire in front of the other guild members and Ywain while he explained her trial.  
She was able to work off some of the excess enery jogging to her destination, Naked Rock. It was a nesting ground for raptors and the site of the object she'd been tasked to bring back, the Stone of Courage. She really didn't understand all this nonsense about proving how courageous she was, but if that was how the guild did things, then that is how things must be done.  
Fighting her way to the top, she even managed to collect a few choice pieces of meat, hides and eggs along the way, things that would not only feed her that evening and the next few days, but would bring her a nice bit of gil as well. She had just retrieved the stone when who should drop down from the ledge above, but Foulques. Drawing back her arm, she considered slinging the Stone of Courage in his face as she had done the river rock last night.   
The Duskwight flinched, holding his hands in front of his face. “Please don't,” he begged. “Give me one good reason I shouldn't,” Emira snapped. “Don't you think I suffered enough last night,” he asked, slowly lowering his hands until he could see her over his fingertips. “No,” she replied even though she lowered the would be weapon. “You're not going to like hearing this, but that is not the true Stone of Courage.” He watched as she looked down at it, then back up at him, her lips drawn into a thin line. “Where is the real one then...”  
Resuming his usual arrogant stance, he told her. “Hidden within Spirit Hold, but if you're not up to the challenge, I'm sure Ywain will accept the false stone as well.” Luckily this time when she threw the stone at him , he was able to catch it before watching her hop down the cliff and race off toward the aforementioned abandoned stone building.  
She greeted the guards outside before heading in, fighting the imps within. She cursed Foulques many times over as she fought her way inside and to the far corner of the room where he'd hidden the true Stone of Courage. She also partially cursed Ywain for even having such a ridiculous trial. Her mood didn't improve upon claiming the simple looking rock.  
Before she could leave, Foulques once again dropped in on her. This time he pinned her to the wall with his entire body, keeping her from moving. “What is your deal,” the exasperated Miqo'te asked angrily. “You've piqued my curiosity. You're bold, couragous, and much more talented than Ywain gives you credit for and yet you waste your time with those cowards.” He smirked down at her, his lavender eyes boring into her own pale green ones. “Despite whatever issue you have with Ywain and the rest of the guild, they're not cowards.”  
His eyes narrowed, “you think not? I assure you, they are craven to the last man...yourself being the exception.” “What is your bent against them? You were obviously a member once, so what happened?” Just recalling the incident made the Duskwight's blood nearly boil with outrage. “You want to know!? Fine, I'll tell you...but not here.” The Miqo'te yelped as she was suddenly lifted from the ground by the larger Elezen.  
Giving her no chance to shout for the guards, he bore her up and out of the ruins and more than a malm away to the cave he lived in. Wards against intrusion glowed faintly around the area, though they allowed the pair to pass safely. Emira had instinctively grabbed onto Foulques upon his first jump, yet even now she still clung to him tightly. “You can let go now,” he chuckled as he sat her down within the confines of the small cave.  
Huffing, the Miqo'te released the Elezen and stepped back to brush herself off. “Have a seat, and I will tell you the truth of the guild you so blindly defend.” Shaking her head and grumbling, Emira moved to a pile of furs and sat. Foulques joined her, holding her gaze. “I was once an upstanding citizen of Gridania. I joined the Lancer's Guild as soon as I was old enough and had no small amount of skill, yet for want of the barest neccesities I and a few others stole from the guild's coffers.”  
“They kicked you out for being a thief...I'm not seeing how that makes them cowards.” Emira leaned back, resting on her hands. “It is not for that reason that I call them cowards. I agknowledge my wrong doing in the theft. No, my ire comes from what happened when the guilt became too much for me to bear and I admitted to my part only to be not merely abandoned by those I called friend, but further tormented by their unjust and cruel words. 'Of course it was the Duskwight', they claimed and much worse insults. I spent the next five years in a jail, though even now I feel as if I never left.”  
Emira had sat up as he told his tale, now understanding why he was so angry. “I...I'm sorry. That was wrong and as you said, cowardly of them.” He had hung his head at the end of his tale, feeling the all too familiar knot of it's pain in his chest. Slowly he raised his gaze as the Miqo'te spoke, surprised at her agreement. “You should not judge all of the guild though, unless those who wronged you are still there.” He could honestly say he had not seen any of them upon his return. He only vaguely remembered Ywain from before, but he had not been the guild leader or even a student at the time.  
“Foulques...have you ever tried just talking to Ywain? Perhaps he would agree to reinstate you, or help clear your name now. You paid the price for the theft, surely it's time you were forgiven.” Once again, his pride got in the way of good sense. “Why bother...after the trouble I've caused now...” Her hand on his cheek made him jump. She hadn't tried to slap him, yet her soft touch was equally shocking.  
Closing his eyes, he leaned in to the warmth of her hand, for once giving in to his calmer side. Tilting her head, she watched as the Duskwight's expression calmed and his demeanor changed as she touched him. He'd flinched at first, for good reason all things considered, but now he relaxed into her palm. She herself could almost feel the ache in him to be touched. It seemed he'd been poorly treated for some time, and she wondered if he'd ever been shown much kindness at all.  
She settled carefully into his lap facing him, her legs around his waist. Looking down at her in her new position, Foulques gulped hard, a blush coloring his cheeks. “I'm...not sure sitting like that is such a good idea,” he mentioned. He was just waiting for her to notice him becoming aroused and once again accuse him of being a pervert. “Oh, you seem to be enjoying it quite a lot,” she teased him. “Joking aside though, will you at least consider speaking to Ywain please? I'll even stand at your side if you need me too.”  
He had barely recovered from the shock of her teasing him when she made her offer to stand at his side before the guildmaster. Where had she been all his life, or even just before he had made the foolish decision to steal from the guild, and why did he actually trust what she was saying to him? “You...would truly do that? Why,” he asked, his voice cracking slightly.   
Presented with such a question, she couldn't find a reasonable answer. She barely knew this man, and he'd already attacked her, stalked her, and even watched her unbidden while she bathed. Just one of those things would have gotten him all but killed normally, but for some reason, even before hearing his story, she couldn't be that angry with him. Something about him resonated strange feelings within her, something beyond a simple physical attraction to which she did admit feeling after gazing into his eyes that first night.  
“I...don't know why, but yes, I will.” She said at last, shaking her head clear of odd, distracting thoughts. A sudden loud clearing of another throat made both of them jump. “Stargazer...” Foulques grumbled as another Duskwight entered the cave and walked over to sit on his own bed. He smirked at his teacher in such an arrogant manner it was obvious if he hadn't done it before, who he had picked it up from. “Emira, this is Kengi, my student. Kengi, this is Emira...” “You're lover,” the other Duskwight asked, chuckling. “Jealous,” the Miqo'te retorted, sticking her tongue out and further surprising Foulques. “Hmph,” the newcomer replied, turning his gaze away.  
“No, she is not. She is however the Lancer's guilds newest and most promising recruit.” Hearing this, Kengi's head jerked around. “Are you holding her hostage,” he asked in surprised, noting how un-hostage like she looked. Foulques sighed, “no, she is not a hostage. I invited her here because she insisted on knowing why I bear a grudge against the guild. Unlike most others, she understands my feelings, just as you did.” The other Duskwight's icy blue gaze returned to look the Miqo'te over once more.  
As their eyes met, a sudden sharp pain in their temples overwhelmed them. Squeezing their eyes shut, they were both given a vision of the others past and why they left their homes. They recovered to find Foulques looking worriedly between both of them. “Are you both well,” he asked. He had seen Kengi suffer from such episodes, but to see them both succumb to whatever it was, worried him. Emira turned to sit facing the other Duskwight now as he moved closer, curious that someone else shared such visions.  
“What did you see,” he asked her. "I saw you leaving your home and becoming injured as you fought. A patrol found you and brought you to the city for healing. You took up the lance, but were treated unfairly until you ran into Foulques. You've grown close as teacher and student." The Miqo'te replied, noting both differences and similarities in their stories. “This is not the first time you've experienced this. What of nightmares?”  
Kengi nodded in the affirmative, “a dark shadow slowly engulfing Eorzea.” “What about a robed figure and a giant glowing crystal?” At this he shrugged and shook his head, “not that I remember.” To find someone else with such an issue was a bit heartening for both of them. Emira rubbed her chin, humming in thought. “Perhaps it is some sort of bond you both share, “ Foulques stated sounding just a touch jealous now. His grip tightened every so slightly around the Miqo'te's waist as he spoke.  
“Soul bonding...romantic fairy tales for children. I'm surprised at you.” Emira chided him teasingly. “Perhaps...” was all Kengi had to say as he shrugged his shoulders once more. "Regardless, we should perhaps try to find some sort of explanation and maybe even a cure for it. It's rather unpleasant being in the middle of a fight and suddenly having a mysterious vision interrupt you. Good way to wind up dead...or at the least back at an Aetheryte."   
Kengi nodded in agreement to this, “but who to ask so that we're not thought to be insane?” And yet another problem reared it's head over their unusual predicament. "That is a problem. Perhaps once you're both reinstated in good standing with the guild we can work together and put out subtle feelers of inquiry." Though normally quite reserved when it came to speaking, when she did, she often surprised others with her broad vocabulary. “That sounds like a good start maybe inquire at the Adventures headquarters in New Gridania,” Kengi once again showed his own ability to think quickly.  
"Mother Miounne is quite versed in such things and more welcoming that most. I will inquire with her as soon as I am done at the guildhall in the morning." Emira yawned suddenly, her eyelids drooping and reminding them all that they'd had a long day and very likely a longer one to look forward to on the morrow. As is often the case with yawning, when one does it, so does everyone else in succession. “You will be staying the night, “ Foulques stated in a not very questioning tone.  
Emira nodded wearily, stretching. Though his original plans for her were now squashed, he could at least be content with her sleeping next to him that night. She slid down onto the bed, curling onto her side. Foulques lay down behind her, fitting himself against her back, one arm wrapped protectively over her side, the other creating a pillow for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a bit boring and mainly just to set the stage.


End file.
